Karasu
by Karasu Kagecho
Summary: Karasu Kagecho is a young shinobi who is leader of the sound five. I am terrible at summaries. This is my first fanfic. OC/Tayuya pairing.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did then Tayuya and several others would still be alive.

Prologue

Peaceful, that's how most would describe this night. The stars were shining brightly under a clear night sky. A beautiful red moon adorned this canvas that nature had created. This peace however was not to last, for in a small village on the edge of the land of fire carnage was about to ensue. An orphanage in this village was about to become a tomb, and a young boy was about to set in motion a chain of events that would not only change his life but the lives of all of those around him.

_Orphanage_

A group of children could be seen gathered around a corner shouting and kicking at something, but if one were to look closer they would see that this something was a someone. A small child around the age of six with shoulder length black hair laid bruised and beaten in the corner. His eyes were swollen with tears as his constant pleading for his attackers to stop fell on deaf ears.

"Please (SMACK) stop." The boy continued to beg the fear in him building to an extreme amount.

"SHUT UP YOU PURPLE EYED FREAK!" Yelled one of the boys as he continued to kick him. For if you looked in his eyes you would see that they were indeed purple but what made them unique was the constant slight glow that would always emit from them at night for in the daytime the glow is unnoticeable.

"Children it's time for bed." At that moment the headmistress came in, and the children all got into their beds. All except for the battered and sobbing boy in the corner. The woman looked down at the boy with a glare.

"As for you it's time for your beating." She said to the frightened child below her, and with as much force as she could muster she started to mercilessly beat the battered boy. She continued this for several minutes before flinging him into the wall across the room.

At this the children laughed at him laughed at his pain and laughed at his misery.

"Please leave me alone." The boy begged, but the headmistress just laughed and proceed to walk closer to the boy. The more the children laughed the more the boy's fear began to dissipate, and soon rage started to flood his mind._ "Why? Why do they hate me? I've never done anything to hurt them or anyone else." _The boy thought and as his rage built he felt a power within himself start to grow more and more. _"No please stop. I can't control it. I feel something slipping." _As the boy's mind started to be consumed by pure instinct and fury.

"I think I'll finally put an end to you." Said the woman as she pulled a knife out of her pocket. "I hope you rot in hell you freak." She said as she raised the knife over her head ready to bring it down on the boy.

Suddenly a purple aura shot out and began to surround the boy. _**"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!"**_ At that moment the boy stood up and moth shaped chakra wings that resembled a purple starlit night sky began to sprout from his back as his aura began to fiercely whip around him. His eyes were replace by a bright purple glow that had a menacing glare of pure rage in them. The head mistress and the children looked on in total fear. _**"I'M GONNA MAKE YOU BASTARDS PAY FOR ALL THE SHIT YOU'VE GIVEN ME!" **_After that a loud scream could be heard followed by total silence.

_Just outside the village_

A tall man with pale white skin, long black hair and eyes that were golden and were that of a snake's could be seen walking towards the village. When he got to the edge he saw a sign.

"Hmm, Twin Moons Village. How quaint." Said the man.

As he stepped foot into the village he felt a large chakra spike followed soon after by the sound of a loud scream. He instantly dashed off into the direction of the disturbance. He soon found himself in front of an orphanage, but this one had a strong smell of blood, and he could tell that it was fresh. He walked into the front entrance which lead into a hallway and it was unusually quiet and near pitch black. He proceeded down the hall until he started to hear the sounds of low sobbing. He walked towards the sound and came to a door. Once he opened it he saw a sight that both'd surprised and interested him. In the middle of the room was a small child with shoulder length black hair and purple chakra wings that resembled a night sky protruding from his back but what intrigued the man the most was all of the blood, as he saw the bodies of several children and a woman all mangled and scattered around the room with the boy in the middle of the carnage sobbing as his chakra wings slowly receding until they vanished completely. As the man stepped into the room the boy suddenly looked up his eyes wide with fear.

"Please don't hurt me mister." The boy said he was completely frozen in fear.

"Now why would I do a thing like that? Especially to someone who could be a valuable asset to me." The man replied.

"Because everyone thinks I'm a monster and now I'm a killer too." The boy said not daring to take his eyes off of the man in front of him.

The man looked at him with a slight smirk. "You're not a monster. You just don't have control over the power you possess."

The boy stilled looked at him with fear in his eyes but only now they also showed a slight curiosity.

The man then smiled at the boy. "I can teach you control and give you the power to protect yourself from all that would do you harm."

The boy looked up at him his eyes now filled with hope. "Why would you want to help me?" The boy asked.

"Because I can see your potential. For you see I am on the brink of developing a way to increase a person's power and abilities tenfold. He then kneeled down so he was eye level with the child and saw the glow in his eyes. "And you know something I can tell your special. I can see you have untapped power within yourself and the potential to become a powerful shinobi."

The boy looked at him for a few moments before he finally asked. "What would I have to do to receive this power?"

The man smiled at the boy. "All you would have to do is swear unyielding loyalty to me and my cause you must obey any order I give without question and help me in all of my endeavors that require your assistance. He told the boy.

The boy looked at him before getting down on one knee and lowering his head. "I swear full allegiance to you and your cause."

The man looked down at the boy with a smile. "Excellent tell me boy what is your name?"

"Karasu Kagecho my lord." The boy replied.

The man smiled. "Well I am Orochimaru now rise."

"Hai Orochimaru Sama." The boy said as he stood up and proceeded to follow the man out of the orphanage and to the edge of the village. Once there they proceeded to exit the village and into the surrounding forest where they disappeared into the trees.

_Time skip ten minutes later forest outside of the village_

As they continued walking they were silent the whole time a few moments later they were coming upon a small cabin. When Orochimaru suddenly stopped with Karasu following suit.

"Before we enter I must tell you that we are going to have a bit of company on our journey. Though I must warn you this particular person is something of a firecracker. So please try not to make her mad."

Karasu simply nodded and they headed towards the door.

As Orochimaru opened the door they both stepped inside only to see a girl about a year younger then Karasu with flowing long red hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Karasu couldn't stop staring which the girl seemed to notice.

"What are you staring at shithead." The girl asked.

Karasu kept his dazed expression unable to take his eyes off the girl in front of him.

At this the girl started to blush as Karasu just kept staring completely mesmerized by what he considered a redheaded goddess in front of him.

"Oi, I asked you a question Shithead." She said hoping to bring the boy who she considered to be slightly retarded from his dazed state.

It seemed to do the trick because Karasu was finally able to snap out of his daze and respond. "I'm sorry did you say something?"

"_This kid's a fucking moron."_ The girl thought.

"Well I'm going back into town to get a few supplies. I should be back before dawn and please try not to kill each other while I'm away." Orochimaru stated as he turned and walked out the door locking it behind him.

"So my name's Karasu what's yours?" Karasu asked suddenly in an attempt to break the ice.

The girl looked at him for a moment before replying. "Name's Tayuya and don't you fucking forget it shithead."

"My name is Karasu." He said with a deadpanned look.

"No your name is Shithead unless you gain my respect. Which almost never happens so good fucking luck." Tayuya said a little too casually considering how colorful the language in her statement was. "Although if you piss me off too much I'll demote you to Shitstain and if you make me happy enough and treat me with respect I might start to call you Fucker instead." She said with a slight smile.

Karasu just let out a sigh and decided to try and get some sleep. Tayuya let out a small yawn and headed for the couch. Karasu went to the other end and laid down fetal position.

"You better stay on your side of the couch Shithead." Tayuya stated.

Before Karasu could respond Tayuya was out like a light. So he closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

When Orochimaru had finally returned six hours later he saw a sight that he wasn't expecting. Tayuya had somehow moved from her side of the couch and was now on Karasu's side cuddling up to him with her head resting on his chest and her arms wrapped up under his arms and clutching his upper back.

Karasu's arms were wrapped around her in a protective embrace and his chin was resting on the top of her head.

Most people would call the scene cute but Orochimaru found a slight amusement to it as he knew Tayuya would probably come up with some insane excuse that she would try and use to make it seem like she wasn't trying to stay warm or feel secure. Orochimaru knew that she would never admit to herself or anyone else that deep down she's a lonely scared little girl who uses a mask to protect herself and her feelings.

Orochimaru then loudly cleared his throat so to wake his new charges. It seemed to do the trick as the two youths began to stir.

Tayuya let out a small yawn as she awoke she then realized that she was snuggling up to something pleasantly warm and remembered that it was too cold for her last night and she had snuggled up to Karasu so she wouldn't freeze.

Tayuya started to mentally curse herself she was hoping to wake up before Orochimaru returned but she was so comfortable that her mind and body refused to wake.

Karasu started to stir when he felt something keeping him in place. As he opened his eyes he glanced downward and saw a red mass. As his vision began to clear he realized that the mass was red hair but not just any shade of red. This red hair had a slight tint of pink to it and was very familiar at that moment something clicked and Karasu realized that this was Tayuya's hair.

Both Tayuya and Karasu were completely frozen with their faces tinted red.

Orochimaru decide it was time to get their attention. "If you two love birds are done getting better acquainted it's time to leave." He said with a snake like smile.

Tayuya quickly got up and went back to her side of the couch. She had her legs curled up in her arms and her chin was resting on her knees. "I was just cold that's all and I needed a pillow." She said with her hair covering her face so as to hide her blush.

Karasu had a look of confusion on his face but could tell she was hiding her emotions but before he could question her on it Orochimaru interrupted.

"We're leaving now." He said as he walked towards the door.

Karasu and Tayuya soon followed suit.

As they left the cabin dawn had yet to break in. Tayuya suddenly noticed the glow Karasu's eyes were emitting. Karasu turned to her and saw her staring at him in a total trance. "Um Tayuya." He asked as he was becoming concerned.

"Beautiful." Was all she said. Karasu started to gain a slight blush as she continued to stare completely mesmerized by the glow his eyes gave off.

"Tayuya." He asked again and with that Tayuya finally snapped out of her trance only to see Karasu staring at her with a concerned look on his face.

This caught Tayuya totally off guard no one ever showed her any kind of concern outside of her mother. "What's up with your eyes shithead?" She said trying to change the subject but the moment he replied she regretted doing so.

Karasu looked down. "Why? Are you gonna try and kill me too? Call me a freak a monster maybe?"

Tayuya then looked at him with a ping of guilt in her heart. She then began to notice the ground under him was starting to become moist as he finally looked up with tears swelling his eyes.

"Because if you're going to kill me go ahead and do it. These eyes are nothing but a curse and it's because of these eyes that I was hated and abused. He then fell to his knees.

Tayuya was for the most part shocked that people would try and kill him just for something he had no control over. It was at that moment Tayuya did something that surprised even Orochimaru. She drop to her knees and pulled Karasu into a hug and let him sob. Karasu brought his arms around her and cried for what felt like hours when only minutes had gone by.

"Don't you ever and I mean ever think that just because you're different that it automatically makes you a freak ever again. Your eyes are nothing to be ashamed of if you ask me you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." Tayuya said with as much conviction as she could muster.

Orochimaru decide now would be the best time to intervene. "If you two are done bonding we really must get a move on."

They released each other and turned to the man that had taken them in. "Hai Orochimaru Sama." they said in unison.

As they started to walk Karasu turned to Tayuya and with a small smile said. "Thanks Tayuya."

Tayuya in turn gave him a small smile back. "No problem Shithead-kun." And with that they started on a path that would both change and intertwine their destinies forever.

**So that's it for this chapter. Next time will be a time skip and the introduction of Kidomaru, Jirubo, Sakon and Ukon. Please Review and post any comments you have flamers will be ignored this is my first fanfic so try and be nice. Also even if this doesn't get a lot of reads I'm still going to finish it I am writing it as much for me as I am for you. Also you might see some slight crossover elements such as weapons and abilities but nothing too drastic Karasu might seem slightly OP sometimes but he will not be invincible and most of his power stems from a bloodline trait that will be explained. The next couple of chapters will be mostly filler and not too long but the story will start to pick up by chapter three or four and the chapters will be longer.**

**So until next time I'm out, Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'm back this will be the official first chapter and a time skip so with that said let's get started.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else except the story and any OC's.

_Time skip one year later: Small village twenty miles outside of Iwa._

Karasu and Tayuya were walking through the market area of the village. They had both been given orders to scout the area for anyone that could be deemed "special" as Orochimaru had put it.

"Why the fuck are we doing this again?" Tayuya asked with no small amount of annoyance in her voice.

"Because Orochimaru Sama needs more man power for his new village besides the two of us." Karasu replied.

"Yea but I highly doubt that we'll find anyone "special" in this small ass place Shithead-kun." She stated

Karasu had to admit she had brought up a valid point. They had begun their search early morning and it was now entering the afternoon. It was then Karasu heard a loud rumbling sound coming from his stomach.

"Wow Shithead-kun! Was that your stomach or an earthquake?" Tayuya snickered before laughing at his embarrassment.

Karasu put his head down to try and hide the blush he was now sporting until he heard a second rumble but this one was not his own.

Tayuya stopped laughing almost instantly as a red hue now tinted her cheeks.

Karasu gave her a knowing smile and said. "Alright will break for lunch and then resume our search."

Tayuya nodded her head and replied. "Okay but you're buying."

"Fine." Karasu said with a sigh.

As they made their way down the road they passed a few eateries before settling on a small dango shop.

Once they were about to enter they were suddenly knocked over by a large object exiting said shop.

"What the fuck was that?" Tayuya said still slightly dazed.

Suddenly a man ran out of the shop screaming. "GET BACK HEAR YOU FAT FREAK!"

As he said that more men came to his side. "Did that monster rob you again?" One of the men asked.

"Yea this time he dies!" The man replied.

As they chased after what they said was a monster Karasu turned towards Tayuya and gave a nod.

They both started to head off towards the same direction as the men.

At the end of an alleyway there stood a large boy with an orange short Mohawk he was easily two feet taller than Karasu. In his hand were a few sticks of dango. As he stared at the sweet orbs his mouth began to water. As he was just about to take his first bite he was interrupted by a man yelling.

"I FOUND HIM!" Shouted a man at the alleys entrance.

Karasu and Tayuya were jumping from roof top to roof top until Karasu stopped on one just overlooking the alley.

"Why did you stop?" Questioned Tayuya.

"I want to see if he is truly worthy to serve Orochimaru Sama." He replied.

"So you just want to observe him but what if they kill him?" She asked.

"Then Orochimaru Sama will have no use for his corpse." He replied.

As they watch the scene below more men started to fill the alley's entrance.

They were all civilians and carried kitchen knives and wood cutting axes.

"This is finally it. Today is the day we finally rid ourselves of this vermin." Stated one of the men.

"S-stay back I don't want to hurt you!" The boy said.

Suddenly the whole mob was in an uproar as they laughed at the boy's threat.

"As if you are in any position to hurt us." One man said as they continued to laugh.

Soon the boy started to ball up his fists. As they continued to laugh at him his anger increased.

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" He screamed as he lunged towards the mob.

As soon as he was in range he threw a punch with as much force as he could muster towards a man standing next to a wall. The man out of either pure instinct or just plain luck managed to avoid it only for the wall that was next to him much to the surprise of the mob to be completely obliterated.

From their place on the roof Karasu and Tayuya were in slight shock that a young boy with no formal ninja training whatsoever was able to completely destroy a wall made out of solid cement.

At this a smile appeared on Karasu's face as he turned towards Tayuya.

"Say hello to the newest member of the family." He said as he turned his attention back towards the alley.

The crowd was finally recovering from their shock as they looked at the now exhausted boy in front of them.

The boy was on one knee he knew this was it. As the mob drew closer fear started to etch across his face. One of the men with an axe raised the blade above his head ready to bring it down.

The boy closed his eyes waiting for the blow that never came instead he heard the sound of flesh being torn followed by a thud and then a louder thud. When the boy opened his eyes he saw a smaller boy with his back to him he then noticed that the boys right arm was extended outward and at the end of his arm was a kunai but this one had chakra extending from the blade giving it an extra twenty seven inches in length but what made this chakra unique was the purple hue it had. Finally he look at the ground in front of the boy where he heard the thuds and saw the decapitated corpse of the man who just moments before was about to bring an axe to his skull.

Karasu looked at the crowd with cold emotionless eyes they were all in a state of shock and horror.

The mob was on edge as this child had just ruthlessly killed a grown man twice his size with relative ease.

Karasu then lowered his arm and with absolutely no emotion said one thing. "Leave."

With that the crowd quickly dispersed as the men started scattering out of the alley like a swarm.

Once the alley was cleared Karasu turned towards the boy and offered his hand.

The larger boy looked at the extended hand with some skepticism but eventually took it.

Once the boy was on his feet Karasu decided to get introductions out of the way.

"So my names Karasu." He started when Tayuya finally jumped down from the roof and landed right beside him. "And this (He gestures towards Tayuya.) Is Tayuya. We are shinobi who serve the great Orochimaru Sama and are also his personal guard we are here seeking individuals who have the potential to become powerful shinobi so our Lord may establish a strong shinobi village." He said it in the most professional way he could with as much seriousness as he was able to muster.

The boy looked at the two in front of him for a few moments before replying. "My names Jirubo sorry but if there isn't anything you need from me I'll be going."

As the boy known now as Jirubo made his way towards the entrance of the alley Karasu moved to block off his path.

"There is something I want." Karasu said.

Jirubo narrowed his eyes.

"It's not just what I want but what Orochimaru Sama wants as well." He continued.

At this point Jirubo was starting to gain a slight interest in who this Orochimaru is and what exactly he wants from him.

"I saw the way this village treats you but I also saw your potential power as well." Karasu gained a smirk across his face he then turned his attention to the rubble where a wall use to be. "Not many could smash right through solid cement like that without any kind of training." He stated.

Jirubo was starting to get impatient and decide to interrupt. "So what does any of this have to do with this Orochimaru guy you keep talking about?"

"I was just getting to that part." Karasu said before continuing. "You have the potential for power but no control. Orochimaru Sama can give you control and teach you to use your potential. Use his teachings well and few will be able to oppose you." As Karasu finished he waited patiently for a response.

After a few moments Jirubo finally spoke. "And just what would I have to do in return?"

Karasu gave him a smirk. "Oh that's easy all you have to do is swear undying loyalty to Orochimaru Sama. You must obey any order that he gives without question. Do this and he will give you control over the immense strength you possess."

Jirubo didn't need long to make up his mind. "I accept so long as he keeps his end of the bargain."

Karasu gave him a smile and said. "Welcome to the family Jirubo."

Tayuya decided to make herself known. "Now that the mission is done for today Shithead-Kun can we get some fucking food now?"

"Oh yea I almost forgot." Karasu replied.

Jirubo turned his attention towards Tayuya. "You know ladies shouldn't talk like that."

Tayuya turned to face the larger boy. "Minds your own fucking business Lardass."

Jirubo was about to retort but Karasu stopped him. "Just let it go."

_A few hours later:_

As the sun was finally setting the group made their way to the inn they were staying at.

"Fuck I can't wait to take a shower." Tayuya said as they came up to the inn.

Once at the inn the group made their way to their room once there the noticed a note on the door. Tayuya was the one to grab it as she read through its contents her eyes went from her usual scowl to completely pissed and annoyed.

"That son of a bitch!" Was all she said as she handed the note over to Karasu.

After reading the contents he knew the reason for her anger. If there was one thing Tayuya made sure to take care of it was personal hygiene. Karasu then handed the note to Jirubo who stared at it in confusion.

"I can't read." He said with shame lacing his voice.

Karasu merely gave him an understanding nod as he started to explain the notes contents.

"It states that Orochimaru-Sama has already left and is on his way towards a small village about fifteen miles south of Kumogakaru and that we are to meet him there in three day's time he has also stored our packs as well as a map to our destination in a storage seal on the back of the note and has put me in charge until we get there.

Jirubo just gave a nod in response.

"If it makes you feel any better I'm sure we'll come across a stream or a lake on the way there." Said Karasu in a failed attempt to ease Tayuya's stress.

Tayuya just mumbled something to herself about stupid shitheads.

"Aright let's head out". Said Karasu

_Two hours later: Forest 35 miles from the border._

"Why the fuck are we walking?" asked Tayuya

"Because we don't need to draw attention to ourselves. Also Jirubo hasn't learned any chakra control yet." Karasu replied.

Tayuya just mumbled something about stupid fatasses.

As the group continued on their three day journey a set of eyes was watching them as they made their way down the path.

**And done sorry it took so long things have been hectic but I promise chapter updates will become more frequent. So until next time I'm out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone I know it's been a while since I my last update. I have been without internet so I haven't been able to update and I also have been super busy but this stories hiatus is finally over.**

_Night time around 11pm location forest._

We find our trio in a small clearing by a stream.

"I told you we'd find a stream out here." Said Karasu.

"Yea whatever shithead you got lucky." Replied Tayuya as she was drying herself off.

"I still think that's no way for a lady to talk." Stated Jiroubo.

Tayuya scowled at Jiroubo. "Yea well who say's I'm a fuckin lady." She replied.

"Now, now Tayuya no need to be hostile." Stated Karasu.

Karasu turned his attention to Jiroubo. "So why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"There's not much to tell." Jiroubo started. "But if you really want to know then I suppose I could tell you what little there is to tell." "I was born seven years ago. My mother and father were." Suddenly Jiroubo was interrupted by a loud snapping noise.

As the three of them looked towards the left and into the dense forest they saw two figures emerge.

"Well lookie what we have here. Three more runts to add to the work force." Said one of them.

"Yea and they have a female with em. She'll fetch a fine price at the brothel." Said the other.

One thought went through Karasu's mind. "_Slavers_

Karasu turned to his companions. "Just go along with whatever they say until we get to their camp." Karasu ordered.

"You three are coming with us." Said one of the men.

Karasu simply nodded and motioned Tayuya and Jiroubo to follow.

The group walked for about ten minutes until they finally reach the encampment. It was much bigger than they could have imagined. The place was packed with hundreds of bandits. They kept walking until they were in the center of the camp. Where they stopped in front of a large tent.

"Ok brats this is the boss's tent. So it would be wise to show him the upmost respect." Said one of the men they have been following.

Karasu simply nodded and they entered the tent.

"Hey boss we found some more laborers for ya." Said one of the men.

In front of them behind a desk was a fairly large man. He had a fur sleeveless coat on black hair and a beard he appeared to be in his fifties he had a scar on his left eye.

The man stood up and approached the young trio. "My name is Ujio Matsuda. But as far as the three of you are concerned I'm The Great Kami Sama." Ujio looked down at the trio with a hint of curiosity. These three kids were in the middle of a camp with over four hundred of the most dangerous scumbags in the world running it and they didn't show the slightest hint of fear. Ujio simply brushed it aside as mere naivety and childhood ignorance they would learn to fear him soon enough or so he thought. "You three will work in this camp until you are either sold off or die." He continued.

Karasu just looked up at the man and simply nodded.

"Take these brats to the slave quarters." Ujio ordered.

"Yes sir." Said one the men and off they went.

By this point Tayuya was finding it harder to keep her cool but she was able to keep quiet until they finally reached a cave with a metal door as the only way in or out. One of the men unlocked the door and pushed them in.

"Enjoy your stay." The man said. The men finally left and all was quiet.

"WHAT THE FUCK SHITHEAD! WHY DID YOU LET THEM CAPTURE US?!" Tayuya yelled.

"Because scumbag's such as the ones who oppress the prisoners in this camp do not deserve to have the precious gift of life." Karasu responded darkly.

"So you let them capture us just so you could kill them?" Ask Tayuya.

"No I also want to free the prisoners here." Karasu replied.

The cave they were in was pitch black. Karasu's eyes were very noticeable.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask." Jiroubo finally spoke up.

Karasu merely turned toward him.

"Why do your eyes glow like that?" Jiroubo asked.

"Orochimaru Sama said it is a result of my kekkei genkai. It's a bloodline trait specific to me and my family. With these eyes of mine I am able to see perfectly in dark areas such as this cave." Karasu responded.

"That's amazing." Jiroubo said.

"I can also channel my chakra through specially made weapons and extend that weapons range and power such as when I extended the length of my kunai in our first meeting. I also form wings made out of my chakra which allow me increased speed jumping ability and power. Orochimaru Sama say's with enough training I should be able to utilize flight. However I can hover short distances with them now. Also my power is greatly increased at night especially during a full moon like the one tonight. For some reason my chakra reserves and power fluctuate depending on the moon's phases." Karasu explained.

"Basically Shithead-kun is un-fucking-beatable at night." Tayuya added.

"Only a fool would deem themselves unbeatable Tayuya-chan." Karasu stated.

They were once again interrupted by a sound coming from a few feet in the cave. Out of the darkness came a young girl and boy. The girl had long black hair that reached down to her lower thigh. She looked relatively frail and had a look of fear across her face. She was dressed in rags and was covered in dirt. She looked to be no older than five and was peaking her head out from behind the boy as she clenched on to the back of his shirt. The boy was a few inches taller than the girl but appeared to be around the same age as her. He had spikey black hair and was much stronger looking than the girl who he was standing in front of protectively.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"It's rude to ask someone who they are without first introducing yourself." Karasu replied.

"The names Zaku and the girl behind me is named Kin." Zaku replied. "Now who are you." He asked.

"My name is Karasu." Karasu stated.

"I'm Tayuya so don't forget it fuck nuts." Tayuya said in her usual pleasant demeanor.

"And I'm Jiroubo." Jiroubo said.

"So can you really get us out of here?" Kin asked.

"Yes. Is it just you two?" Karasu asked.

"In here yes. There is another cave on the other side of the camp with adult prisoners however." Zaku said.

"And do you have parents?" Karasu asked.

"No we're both orphans. We met up a few months ago and started traveling together. But we got captured two weeks ago." Zaku explained.

"I see. You may come with us if you wish. But first I have a camp to slaughter." Karasu said as he slid a Kunai out from each of his sleeves and used his chakra to extend the blades another twenty seven inches. Karasu then walked to the door and raised is his weapon and sliced right down the doors hinges. The iron door fell to the ground with a crash.

"The slaves are trying to escape." Yelled one man.

Soon the cave was surrounded by about fifty men who were armed with swords and axes.

Karasu stepped out of the cave his blades extended his eyes glowing and his wings shining intently behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE?!" One of the men asked.

"Your end." Karasu answered coldly.

Karasu dashed forward bringing his blades to his front in an X-shaped formation.

He brought the blades down on the bandit closest to him and begun a slaughter that would change his life forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**And we're back the long awaited chapter 4 is here... Enjoy**

Karasu was on an absolute war path as he bathed in the blood of his enemies.

"He's a fucking monster!" Yelled one of the bandits right before Karasu sliced him verticaly in half.

"Forget monster he's a demon!" Cried another before he was decapitated.

"I FUCKING QUIT!" Yelled another right before Karasu impaled him through the stomach ripping out his intestines as he pulled his chakra formed blade out from him.

_On the otherside of the camp near the adult holding cells_

While the slaughter was going on Tayuya, Jiroubo, Zaku and Kin were nearing the adult holding cells.

"Shouldn't we have waited in the cave?" Asked Jirubo.

"I'm not going to wait in a fucking cave while Shithead-kun has all the fun." Tayuya replied.

"I still don't think thats anyway for a girl to talk." Said Jirubo.

"Get the fuck off of it lard ass." Tayuya retorted.

"If you two are done we are aproching the holding cells." Zaku interupted.

As they approched the holding cells they noticed that there was only one man guarding the holding cell.

"Karasu must be keeping the other guards busy." Jirubo said.

"Good that makes it easier for us to get in." Zaku said.

"I don't think so gaki's." Said a deep gruff voice behind them.

"Ujio!?" Exclamed Zaku the fear evident in his voice.

"I can't believe those morons brought shinobi here. I must say though I expected shinobi of your friends calibur to be much older. So what village might you magots be from?" Ujio asked with a large amount of intrigue mixed with annoyance.

"I wouldn't underestimate us Fuckface. Me and Shithead-kun are Orochimaru-Sama's elite gaurd. Tayuya said in a defiant tone.

"Orochimaru!" Ujio replied with shock. Everybody with half a brain new who Orochimaru of the Sannin was. He was considered one of the most powerful shinobi in the world."So that's why my men are having so much trouble with that bright eyed freak."

Tayuya and Jirubo both glared at Ujio's comment

"But I supose it doesn't really matter does it? All you little bastards are gonna die. Starting with the stupid light show you call a leader." With that final comment Ujio found himself flying across the air. He flew for about twenty yards before crashing into a tree. Ujio looked up to see Jiroubo standing where he once stood his arm out and his fist balled.

With Karasu

Corpses and blood were everywhere and only three bandits remained.

"He killed all of them without batting an eyelash." One said Fear evident in his voice.

"Maybe we should get out of here while we still can." Said another voice this one was distinctly female.

"Are you insane Ujio would kill us if he found out we fled." The third and final bandit said.

"It's insane to fight him. I don't know about you but I'm not ready to die yet." The woman replied.

"You should listen to her. Fighting me will only lead to your demise. If you leave now I promise to spare your lives." Karasu stated as he stared at them with cold glowing eyes. He needed to end this soon so he could finish his mission for Orocimaru-Sama and bring Jirubo into the fold.

"You think I'm going to run away from a snot nosed punk like you." Said one of the bandits as both men charged Karasu with their swords drawn. Karasu deflected the first mans strike with his right blade and decapitated him with his left. The second man seeing his opening brought his blade down on to Karasu planning to split the boy right in half. "DIE!" Screamed the man, however right before his blade hit, Karasu disapeared. The man suddenly felt a pain all across his neck. He turned around in shock to see that Karasu was behind him with his left arm and his chakra extended kunai was streached outward. The mans eyes rolled into the back of his head as blood started spraying out of a thin red line that had formed all around the mans neck as the mans head seperated from his body all went black and he knew no more.

"So how about you?" Karasu asked the frightend woman.

The lone female bandit was absolutly terrified at what she had just witnessed as Karasu took a step forward she took a step back.

"Look I really need to meet up with my companions and finish my mission if you leave right now I promise to let you live." Karasu said

The woman wasted no time turning around and heading toward the exit of the camp.

"Well that's a new one a bandit with a brain." Karasu said as he watched the woman leave.

With all threats taken care of Karasu dashed toward the location of the adult holding cells.

_With Tayuya and Jirubo_

" I must admit that was one hell of a punch fatass." Tayuya complimented in her own colorful way.

"I can't believe you took out Ujio in one hit!" Zaku exclaimed in disbelief.

"If that was really you're best than this fight isn't going to end well for you." Said a smiling Ujio as he walked right up to Jirubo and delivered a devestating kick to his abdomen. Jirubo went flying through the air hitting the ground hard kicking up dust when it finally cleared Jirubo was lying on his back completely out cold.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? Where did that power come from? Even with his lack of training there is no way some filthy bandit fuckhead could beat Fatass so easily." Said a shocked Tayuya.

"You're absolutly right I'm not an ordinary bandit." Replied a now smiling Ujio. "Long ago I was once apart of a shinobi village. I had a loving family, friends and a home. It wasn't long till I was ready to join the Ninja Academy and start my shinobi training. However my village decided that clan heirs were more important than a civilians child so I eventually decided to drop out of the academy and leave my village. Then I took over this group of bandits and went on a killing spree, but that eventually got boring so I decided to get into the slave trade and made a lot of money." As Ujio finished his explanation he noticed that Tayuya was in a fighting stance with a flute in her hands ready to bring it up to her lips.

" I don't give two fucking shits about your stupid ass story. I'm going to play you a melody of death. Zaku Kin cover your ears." Tayuya ordered. Once they did she brought the instrument to her lips and began to play a melody that was as forboding as it was beautiful.

Ujio had a sceptical look on his face until he realized what was happening. His vision started to warp and as soon as he looked down at his hands he saw the skin melting off of his bones. "I see now you use that flute of yours to cast genjutsu. Well your stupid illusions won't work on me." Ujio brought his hands together "KAI!" As he said this Tayuya's genjutsu was dispelled.

"Imposible how the fuck does an academy drop out dispell my best genjutsu?" Tayuya said shock evident in her voice.

"You didn't think that I would just leave my village with out stealing a few scrolls to help me continue my training did you?" Ujio replied.

Sudenly Ujio disapeared and reapeared right in front of Tayuya. Before she could react Ujio knelt down and smashed his fist right into her abdomen.

"S-so (_cough_) fast." She stated as she dropped her flute and fell to her knees coughing the entire time. '_Where are you Shithead-kun?' _

"It's been fun ya little bitch but it's time to die." Stated a smiling Ujio as he drew his sword and brought it up ready to take the young girls head. He brought his sword down fast and Tayuya braced herself for the blow but it would not come for as Ujio's blade was just inches away from her neck a foot had connected with his face and he was sent flying into a nearby tree for the second time that night.

"Are you alrght Tayuya-chan?" Asked a concerned Karasu as he knelt down and held the redhead in his arms.

"It's about time you got here Shithead-kun." She replied weakly.

Karasu looked up to see Jirubo out cold on the ground and Zaku and Kin standing about fifteen feet away with Zaku standing in front of Kin. "What happened to Jirubo?" He asked the girl in his arms.

"That bandit fuck is actually a shinobi academy drop out. He took Fatass out with one blow." She replied.

Karasu then proceeded to pick the girl up and carried her like a bride to Zaku and Kin and gently set her down next to them. He looked directly into Zaku's eyes. "Take care of her." Without waiting for a response Karasu turned towards a now seething Ujio who had finally picked himself up off the ground.

"I don't care who the hell you were trained by there is no way that I will lose to a pint sized punk like you." Angrily stated Ujio.

"You lost the privilege of losing to me the instant you decided to do the one thing that you could possibly do to piss me off." Karasu said with a complete lack of emotion.

"Oh yea? What's that?" Asked a curious Ujio.

"I don't care what you do to me. My friends however are off limits! **ESPECIALLY TAYUYA-CHAN YOU ROTTEN BASTARD!" **Karasu then started to pour out a masive amount of chakra that swirled and twisted around him like tentacles. His wings had grown in size as well with a wing span of over six foot each he flapped them one time and had accended five feet into the air before dashing straight towards Ujio. As he reached his target he delivered a massive amount of blows all in rapid succession. Ujio was unable to keep up with the seven year old turned night demon. Blow after blow was dealt until Karasu kicked the man thrity feet directly into the air. The boy then jumped up and above his opponent. Clasping his hands together he brought them down hard onto Ujio's face. Karasu was being lead purly by instinct as he raise his hands over his head again his hands positioned as if he had a watermellon in them he did something that shocked the now battered Ujio who was on his back looking directly straight up at Karasu as he began to form a ball of pure chakra in his hands the ball of chakra was a deep purple color. **"DIE!" **Yelled the enraged boy as he threw his hands down launching the ball of chakra directly at the bandit leader below him. Ujio let out a scream of fear mixed with rage as the ball hit everything went black and he finally left the world of the living.

Karasu decended to the ground below as soon as he landed he fell to his hands and knees and his wings disappeared. He was panting heavily when the bandit who was gaurding the holding cells was standing in front of him with his hand raised weilding a kanabo. Before he could bring it down he felt a sharp pain in his heart as he looked down he saw the tip of a katana sticking out of his chest. The bandit turned his head to see a semi recovered Tayuya with Ujio's blade in her hands.

"No body touches Karasu-kun." Said the young redhead. She then pulled the sword out and the bandit fell hard dying before he hit the ground. Tayuya then dropped to her knees in front of Karasu and with the sword still in her hands wrapped her arms around her first ever friend. It didn't take long for Karasu to respond by embracing the girl back. Time seemed to stand still for the two of them as the seconds turned to minutes before they released their hold on each other. As they sat up Tayuya walked over to Ujio's body and removed his sword's sheath from his waist she then sheathed the weapon before putting it in her sash on her side. Karasu gave her a confused look.

"I'm keeping the sword and guess what Karasu-kun." She said

"What?" he replied

"You get to teach me how to properly use it." She answered with suprisingly not a single swear word until. "THAT WAY SO THE NEXT TIME AN ASSWAD LIKE THAT FUCKING UJIO PRICK COMES AROUND I CAN SLICE HIS BALLS OFF AND SHOVE THEM DOWN HIS SHITTY ASS THROUGHT!. She yelled with a massive amount of confidence in her voice. Completely ignoring the deadpanned looks everyone was giving her.

"Tayuya girls shouldn't talk like that." Said a voice. Everyone turned to see that Jirubo had finally regained concussness.

"I thought I told you to drop it Fatass." She repiled right before she flipped him off.

"Now that we have recovered, well for the most part lets free the prisioners so we can get back to camp pack it up and get out of here." Ordered Karasu.

The group made their way to the holding cells releasing each cell's captive. Once they were done the five of them headed back to their camp. By the time they had packed up dawn was creeping over the treeline.

"Let's head out we have just two days to meet Orochimaru-Sama." Said Karasu as the group of children headed down the road to their destinations for two of them it would be another adventure for three of them however it would be a new begining.

"Wait. WHERE THE FUCKING HELL IS MY FLUTE!?" Screamed an irate Tayuya.

**And done. Next shall be the introduction of Kidomaru, Sakon and Ukon.**


End file.
